DWRW-TV
The DWRW-TV is Channel 36, Central Luzon Television (CLTV 36) is a regional infotainment television network, based in the Central Luzon region in the Philippines with callsign DWRW-TV. The network is owned and managed by RadioWorld Broadcasting Corporation (formerly known as Central Luzon Broadcasting Corporation), a subsidiary of the Laus Group of Companies. The network's offices and studio complex located at 3rd Floor, Corporate Guarantee and Insurance Company Building, Jose Abad Santos Avenue, City of San Fernando, Pampanga Province, Central Luzon (Region IV). while its 10-kilowatt, 68.5 meters (225 foot) high BTSC stereo transmitter and station tower is located at C.P. Garcia Street, Clark Freeport Zone, Pampanga. This station operates everyday from 8:00 AM to 10:30 PM (PST). Currently, CLTV 36 is the leading free-to-air regional television channel in the country based on the AGB Nielsen survey, for two consecutive years, and was awarded as the Best Local TV Station by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas, Paragala Central Luzon Media Awards and Gandingan Awards. Background As one of the youngest terrestrial television stations in the Philippines, it was created when Philippine Congress granted a franchise under Republic Act No. 8219 (unfortunately, it was lapsed into law) on September 12, 1997 and duly licensed by the NTC dated January 10, 2007. It was launched on March 19, 2007. In 2008, CLTV 36 relegated into an all-news and infotainment channel. It was on the same year that the station received the first KBP Golden Dove Award (Sonia Soto - Best Provincial Public Affairs Program Host). From 2007, CLTV 36 pioneered the extensive and most updated coverage of national and local elections and natural disasters that hit the region including typhoons, northeast monsoon, among others. In 2013, CLTV 36 launched their entertainment programming thru the StarMill Talent Search. CLTV 36 focuses on a centralized media coverage from news, public affairs and infotainment programming, covering all the provinces of Central Luzon. These are the provinces of Nueva Ecija, Bulacan, Bataan, Tarlac, Zambales, Aurora and its homebase, Pampanga. CLTV 36 can also be seen in major areas in Metro Manila, Calabarzon, Ilocos Region, and Cordillera Administrative Region (except Batangas, Laguna and Quezon) thru its signal reception from its transmitter in Clark Freeport Zone. The tower was inaugurated in December 9, 2015. CLTV 36 is the official broadcaster of the Giant Lantern Festival every December from 2008 and the United Central Luzon Athletic Association games since 2015. CLTV 36 was honored as the three-time Best Provincial TV station by the KBP Golden Dove Awards, organized by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) for the 2012, 2014 and 2015 edition, along with the award for their programs Balitang Central Luzon (now Metro Central Luzon Ngayon) (Best TV Newscast, Provincial) and So To Speak (two-time Best TV Public Affairs Program, Provincial). In time for the station's 9th anniversary, on April 2, 2016, CLTV 36 was rebranded as CLTV 36 Metro Central Luzon. Along with the station's rebranding was its new theme song performed which was by Chocolate Factory Band, Jeneal Mariano and Andy Pangan. On its 10th anniversary, the station reverted to its original name CLTV 36 with its new slogan, "The Region's Infotainment Channel". On January 7, 2018, the station reverted to its original slogan, "One Region, One Station". Programs currently broadcast on CLTV 36 Entertainment * Music Zone (2007) ** Music Zone Presents * Musical Moment with Cris Cadiang (2015-2016; 2017) * Sine Gitnang Luzon Originals (2016) * Win Win for All (2019) News * Balitang Central Luzon ** Balitang Central Luzon @ 8am with Nicolette Henson-Hizon ** Balitang Central Luzon @ 10am with Jun Lutero ** Balitang Central Luzon @ 1pm with Jake Morales ** Balitang Central Luzon @ 3:30pm with Lanie Ontong-Esguerra ** Balitang Central Luzon @ 6pm with Jenifer Salenga ** Balitang Central Luzon @ 9pm with Paulo Gee Santos ** Balitang Central Luzon Weekend *** Balitang Central Luzon Weekend @ 5pm *** Balitang Central Luzon Weekend @ 9pm Saturday Edition *** Balitang Central Luzon Weekend @ 10am Sunday Edition *** Balitang Central Luzon Weekend @ 8pm Sunday Edition Current affairs * Alerto Central Luzon (2018) * CENTRO: City of San Fernando, Pampanga (2016) * Daan ng Pagunlad (2017) * Legal Matters (2017) * Perspektiba (2016, 2017) * Public Demand (2016, 2018) * So to Speak: One-on-One (2018) * UN in Action and 21st Century (2008) Infotainment * Aro Jericho! (2018) * Balen (2017) * Clark In Focus (2016, 2017) * Discover Taiwan (2017) * Kasaysayang Throwback with BSJ (2016) * MANa: Maunlad na Agrikultura sa Nayon (2017) * OK si Dok (2007) * Salamin ng Buhay (2017) * Trip, Treat at Gimik (2007, 2018) * The Pinoy Boy Vlogserye with Mikey Bustos (2017) Religious * Men of Light (2007) * Tanikala: CBN Asia Religious Drama (also aired during Holy Week on GMA Network; 2017) Formerly aired programs * Tara Lets! (2016) * Arangkada sa Umaga (2016) * Isapubliko (2013, 2016) * So to Speak (2008-2016; 2017) * Ang Saya-Saya (2016) * Kapampangan Animation and Live-Action Productions (2016) * Klaro Panalo (2016) * Lonely Pangets (2016) * Wagi: Women Are Great Inspirations * Kuwentong Wagi * Campus Teen Drama * TeleVShop (2016) * Y-fi: Young, Free Idealist * Simpleng Usapan * Sandigang Legal (2016) * Opinyong Legal * So to Speak (2008-2016) * Clark In Focus (2016) * The Noel Jusay Lacsamana Show (2015-2016) * Tagis Lakas (2015-2016) * Share and Like (2016) * Snap Shap (2016) * Dito Po Sa Amin (2016) * Pera Pera Lang (2016) * Balen at Balita (2016) * Biz Mode (2016-2017) * Belly Good (2016-2017) * Morning Chikahan * Daily Chikahan * Trip, Treat at Gimik * Ayos Ka-Rehiyon * Dayalogo * Hamon: Central Luzon * HB (Hamon ng Bayan) * Metro Business * Star Mill * Pasikatan: CLTV 36 Talent Search * She Means Business * His Life TV * Magsilbi Tamu * Arangkada Balita * CLTV 36 Balitaan * CLTV 36 Balitaan sa Umaga * Queng Cucina * What's Cooking? * For Your Eyes Only * Negotalk * Spotlight * Maski Nanu * Sanggunian ng Fernandino * Fernandino First * Nice 1 * Talakayan sa CLTV 36 * Bagong Umaga * OK Musica Balen * Bukas Bayan * Living Spaces * Travel Blog * Pinoy Wise OFTV * Saturday Night Special * Spot Report * Go Organic * Aldong Maningning * E.T.C. News Station CLTV 36 can also be seen in 48 cable & satellite affiliates in Pampanga, Tarlac, Bulacan, Bataan, Nueva Ecija, Rizal, Quezon, and Cavite and on Cignal Channel 115 nationwide.7 CLTV 36 is also aired worldwide via livestreaming on its official website, and via CLTV 36 mobile application for iOS and Android users. The network also operates the radio station DWRW (RW 95.1), currently affiliated with Radio Mindanao Network. See also *''RW 95.1 FM'' References #''^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_Luzon_Television#cite_ref-:0_1-0 Jump up to:a'''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_Luzon_Television#cite_ref-:0_1-1 '''b] "CLTV 36 widens reach with new Clark Tower". Sun.Star Pampanga. Retrieved 10 December 2015.'' #''^ abcatubig (2017-03-25). "CLTV36: A decade of journey and beyond". SunStar. Retrieved 2017-05-20.'' #''^ Manabat, Ashley. "CLTV 36 inaugurates Clark tower | BusinessMirror". www.businessmirror.com.ph. Retrieved 2017-05-20.'' #''^ vblopez (2015-12-09). "CLTV 36 widens reach with new Clark Tower". SunStar. Retrieved 2017-05-20.'' #''^ Manabat, Ashley. "Countdown for San Fernando's 2015 Giant Lantern Festival starts | BusinessMirror". www.businessmirror.com.ph. Retrieved 2017-05-20.'' #''^ vblopez (2015-12-11). "Pangilinan: A GLF of many firsts". SunStar. Retrieved 2017-05-20.'' #''^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_Luzon_Television#cite_ref-CLTV_36_9th_Anniv_7-0 Jump up to:a'''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_Luzon_Television#cite_ref-CLTV_36_9th_Anniv_7-1 '''b] "CLTV 36 marks 9th year with new 'metro' brand". Sun.Star Pampanga. April 3, 2016. Retrieved April 4, 2016. Italic or bold markup not allowed in: |publisher= (help)'' #''^ CCTN Channel 47 Mega Cebu (2016-04-05), CLTV 36 Metro Central Luzon Station ID 2016, retrieved 2017-05-20'' External links *''CLTV 36's official website'' *''Laus Group of Companies'' Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television stations in Pampanga Category:Television channels and stations established in 2007